Sakrassaumis
| Pochodzenie = Czarna Dziura | Rasa = Dzieci Kryształów | Wzrost = 3 m | Kolor oczu = Czerwone | Kolor włosów = | Kolor skóry = Czerwona z czarnymi znakami | Broń = Czerwony miecz świetlny o dwóch długich klingach i czterech krótkich | Ranga = Lord Sithów | Mistrz = | Uczeń = * Darth Plagueis * Darth Kamel * Snoke * Kylo Ren * Darth Vader | Przynależność = Wielki Zakon Sithów | Pojawienia = * Ostatni Sith * Cień Mroku | theme = ciemna strona }} Sakrassaumis (zwany również Czarnym Lordem, SxS lub Lordem Sakrassaumisem) był potężnym lordem Sithów, który stworzył galaktykę. Mieszkał wraz ze swoją rodziną w Czarnej Dziurze, dopóki się nie dowiedział, że jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonanie ojca, opuszczenie swojego domu i stworzenie galaktyki. Przed walką zbudował miecz świetlny, którego później używał przez całe życie. Był przeciwnikiem Zasady Dwóch i pomysłodawcą rozkazu 66. Biografia Przed stworzeniem galaktyki Sakrassaumis urodził się w Czarnej Dziurze na miliard lat przed bitwą o Yavin. Tuż po urodzeniu dostał kryształ kyber, którego użył do stworzenia swojego miecza świetlnego. Jego ojciec dostał wcześniej przepowiednię, że jego najpotężniejsze dziecko go zabije. Dlatego zabijał każde, jak osiągało odpowiedni wiek. Lecz gdy stanął nad swoim synem, nagle został pokonany jednym ciosem miecza jego syna. Wtedy Sakrassaumis zabrał swoich dwóch jeszcze żywych braci i wyszedł z Czarnej Dziury. Stworzenie galaktyki Rozpoczął od jednej niedużej planety, a następnie stworzył istoty żywe. Gdy zachciały lecieć na inne planety, stworzył statki kosmiczne i droidy. Stworzył także rośliny by wyżywiać wszystkich. Kiedy już wszystko zostało stworzone wszyscy oddali mu pokłon i ogłosili go swoim władcą. Pierwsze wojny Na początku wszyscy go uwielbiali, jednak człowiek o imieniu Karel utworzył swoją rebelię przeciw Czarnemu Lordowi. Miał nadprzyrodzone moce niszczenia światów. Jednak Sakrassaumis go szybko pokonał, pozbawił ciała, uwięził duszę w słoju i na 10 lat był pokój. Jednak jedna z najbardziej zaufanych wojowniczek Krrara zbuntowała się i stworzyła swoją wielką armię buntowników anty-SxSanśkich. Wojna trwała 15 lat. Udało się jej nawet na trochę przejąć zamek SxS. To była jedna z największych wojen w historii galaktyki. Jednak Sakrassaumis ją pokonał i wysłał ją na Wyspę Wygnania. Początki Jedi Sakrassaumis przez wiele lat był niepokonany, jednak Snoke Sr. oświadczył, że Sakrassaumis to demon. Stał za stworzeniem Zakonu Jedi i początkiem końca Imperium SxS, by w jego miejsce wstawić Republikę. A z każdym dniem zdobywał nowych sojuszników. Przez wiele lat trwała zacięta wojna Sakrassaumisa z Jedi. W końcu poniósł klęskę w pierwszej bitwie o Naboo, po tym, jak go w plecy ciął syn pierwszego Jedi. Następnie został wysłany w kosmos, a jego ciało zostało zniszczone, lecz jego dusza weszła do jego miecza. Powrót Sakrassaumis przez wiele tysięcy lat mieszkał w mieczu, do 2000 BBY, w której ktoś włączył miecz, a wtedy Sakrassaumis wyszedł z niego i zabił tamtą osobę. A przez kolejne 5 lat Sakrassaumis poszukiwał braci, aż dotarł na Seltrę i ich odnalazł. Następnie dowiedział się, że obecnie jest całkowicie zapomniany i tylko na Seltrze był władcą, a także tego, że Republika przejęła władzę nad galakyką i Jedi są jej obrońcami. Po powrocie na Seltrę poprzysiągł zniszczyć potomków Snoke'a Sr., Republikę i Jedi Zasada Dwóch Sakrassaumis uważał, że Sithów powinno być dużo. Lecz w 1032 BBY powołano nową zasadę, że Sithów w galaktyce może być tylko dwóch. Nie bardzo mu się to podobało. Więc zaczął tworzyć potajemnie Zakon Sithów i wyruszył poszukiwać dzieci czułych na Moc. Pierwszy uczeń Po tym, jak odzyskał swoją potęgę, Sakrassaumis znów został Czarnym Lordem i zaczął szukać ucznia. Spotkał młodego Kamela, chłopca czułego na Moc. Postanowił go wyszkolić. Jednak po paru latach szkolenia Kamel przeszedł na jasną stronę Mocy i został naprawdę potężnym Jedi. Zmierzył się ze swoim dawnym mistrzem i zginął przez odcięcie głowy. Spotkanie żony Przez przypadek w 500 BBY Sakrassaumis spotkał naprawdę piękną kobietę, którą pokochał, a ona pokochała jego. Miesiąc później wzięli ślub, a następnie okazało się, że jest nałogowym graczem w sabacca, co mu się nie bardzo podobało, lecz musiał się zgodzić.thumb|326px|W walce z Yodą|centre Pojedynek z Yodą Sakrassaumis przez wiele lat nie walczył, ale w 300 BBY wyruszył na wojnę z Jedi. Spotkał jednego bardzo potężnego, ale niewielkiego we wzroście. Nazywał się Yoda. Zmierzył się z Sakrassaumisem. Jednak przegrał po tym, jak został ranny i rzucony w dal. Darth Plagueis Sakrassaumis bezskutecznie szukał nowych Sithów. Wszyscy woleli dołączyć do Jedi. Przeciągnąć Jedi na ciemną stronę też nie mógł, bowiem siedział w ukryciu. Lecz w 100 BBY napotkał czułego na Moc Plagueisa i zaczął go szkolić. Wyszkolił go w wielu sztukach Mocy, które tylko Sakrassaumis umiał. Jednak Plagueis dołączył do Sithów Zasady Dwóch. To było zgubne dla niego w 32 BBY. Plan na Imperium Po tym, jak zginął Plagueis, Sakrassaumis zaczął tworzyć plan na Imperium Galaktyczne. Wtajemniczył w to ucznia Plagueisa, Palpatine'a. Sakrassaumisowi nie podobał się pomysł na zbudowanie Gwiazdy Śmierci, którą wymyślił Palpatine. Nie podobał się mu ten pomysł dlatego, że sam budował o wiele potężniejszą broń: Grozę Niszczycielską. Jednak po stworzeniu Imperium w 19 BBY został odrzucony Założenie Szkarłatnego Świtu Po odrzuceniu przez Palpatine'a Sakrassaumis założył przestępczą organizację Szkarłatny Świt. Miał wielu zaufanych ludzi, jak Dryden Vos i czasami urządał ataki na Imperium. Raz najechał bezbronną planetę. Zabrał parę razy pewien towar. Lecz pewnego dnia mieszkańcy tej planety się zbuntowali. Rozkazał wszystkim obciąć języki. W 13 BBY nadleciał na Korelię i wyzwolił wiele dzieci, w tym Qi'rę, którą Vos przyjął. W 10 BBY poszukiwał Coaxium i rozkazał wynająć odpowiednią grupę. Nagle okazało się, że miał Coaxium pod swoim zamkiem na Seltrze. Jednak nim wysłał im wiadomość, Vos został zabity przez Qi'rę, której następnie kazał przylecieć na Seltrę, gdzie obciął jej rękę.W tej wersji z filmu ,,Han Solo: Gwiezdne Wojny Historie" wyrzucony zostaje Maul, a wprowadzony zostaje Sakrassaumis. Początek wojny z Rebelią W 3 BBY zaczęła się formować na Lothalu zaczęła się formować jakaś grupa anty-imperialna. Składała się z droida, dwóch obcych i trzech ludzi, z których dwaj byli Jedi. Wybił wszystkich osobiście i powiedział, że nawet jak zniszczą Imperium, to i tak zło będzie trwać. Atak na Coruscant Sakrassaumis uważał, że Imperium nie ma prawa istnieć beż niego, dlatego podczas bitwy na Scarif postanowił zaatakować Coruscant. Rozwalił wiele budynków i prawie mu się udało zabić Palpatine'a, ale dowiedział się, że urodziła mu się córka, więc się wycofał i powrócił na Seltrę. Dziwny sen W 1 ABY Sakrassaumisowi śniło się, że toczy się bitwa kosmiczna pomiędzy Nową Republiką, a Resztkami Imperium, a on nagle wszedł do gry. Niejaki komandor Tryxx wysłał go do czarnej dziury, lecz on się o tym zorientował, opuścił swój statek i zabił Tryxxa. Opuścił ich krążownik i niby zamarzł, dostał wiązką laserową i wpadł do silnika X-winga. Jednak okazało się że to była projekcja Mocy, a on sam pojawił się na czele swojej floty, która też była projekcją. I wtedy zjawił się OFT w swojej ogromnej formie, który zmiótł wszystkich swoją masywną ręką i nikt poza nim nie przeżył, nawet projekcje Mocy. Ale to nie było prawdziwe. Chwilę później się obudził. Historia w Cieniu Mroku W Cieniu Mroku Sakrassaumis nie został odrzucony przez Palpatine'a i tworzy nowy Zakon Sithów. Bitwa o Naboo Sakrassaumis, zgodnie z swoim planem, w ostatniej chwili wyruszył pomóc na Naboo. Do Nabooańczyków wysłał szturmowców, do Gunganów AT-SXS, w kosmos myśliwce TIE, a sam poszedł do Obi-wana Kenobiego i Qui-gona Ginna pojendynkujących się z Maulem. Zranił Maula, ocalająć Jedi. Przedstawił się jako Saurus. Chciał jednego w zamian - Anakina Skywalkera. Yoda mu nie ufał, ale inni się zgodzili. Plan na objęcie galaktyki Od dłuższego czasu Sakrassaumis chciał objąć władzę w galaktyce. Niestety coś zawsze stawało mu na drodze, lecz tym razem stworzył taki plan, który nie mógł się nie udać. Przedyskutował o tym z Palpatine'm, który wyraził na to zgodę, tak samo jak na to, żeby przywrócić Zakon Sithów. Osobowość i cechy Sakrassaumis był okrutny, lecz dawał swoim ludziom drugą szansę, ale trzeciej szansy już nie dawał. Jego innymi cechami była inteligencja, gniew i to, że zawsze miał na twarzy złowrogi uśmieszek. Umiejętności Sakrassaumis był najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem Mocy w historii galaktyki. Umiał używać piorunów Mocy i ognistej kuli. Był też świetny w walce na miecze świetlne. Potrafił używać projekcji Mocy, manipulować istotami żywymi, wskrzeszać je, chronić ich życie i dawać nieśmiertelność. Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Fanart autorstwa . * Jego twarz została stworzona w Paincie * Inspiracjami byli Darth Maul i Sauron * Zabił tyle osób, ile ma dni * Zabić się go da jedynie jego własnym mieczem i Złotym Mieczem Pokoju * Napisał serię książek pod tytułem ,,Sakrassaumis: Zawodowy Lord Sithów", która osiągneła do 100 tomów * Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest mordowanie Jedi * Prawnie każda istota galaktyki ma coś z nim wspólnego. * Bez niego galakyka nie może istnieć, bo on ją stworzył Kategoria:Saga Rytli Kategoria:Czarna Dziura Kategoria:Cień Mroku/Postacie